Prove It
by Chitsuki-hime
Summary: drabble- Hiruma and Sena, and what they think about being on opposing teams, and teh lengths that Sena will go to, to show Hiruma that he is thankful for his effort in building one of the strongest runningbacks, Eyeshield 21 after the last manga chapter


**Chitsuki-hime: **Alrighty so I know I haven't updated _Of Snow and Ice_ in ages but my muse has left me. I think it has to do with the fact that my true fandom lying elsewhere. But I do swear that I'm working on it.

As for this drabble like thing. . . .Well I just finished reading the last chapter of Eyeshield 21 and DANG!! It's over. So I thought I would do this to elevate some imagination overload. This is a 'just-for-fun' thing and nothing will come out of it, since this isn't my true fandom either.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Eyeshield!

_

* * *

_

_Sena watched as the graduating ceremony for the 3rd years of Deimon came to a close, and with a pang realized that Hruma would no longer be around to push him and to instruct him. And with an even greater pang he realized that he no longer would be able to play with the blond haired quarterback. But it was with a smile that Sena joined in the celebrations for his graduating teammates in the club house._

_He watched as everyone congratulated the graduates and as they partied in the room, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh. Slowly, so as not to attract attention to himself, Sena made his way out of the clubhouse for some fresh night air._

_It wasn't long before he heard the clubhouse admit another person outside, what surprised him was that it was Hiruma instead of Mamori-nee-chan or Monta. And even though it was out of character for the older student, he was quiet and contemplative. Sena knew that no matter what Hiruma actually did, he was still aware of things, like Sena's current mood._

'_You better not run the team to the Fucking ground, Fucking Shrimp'_

'_I won't lose Hiruma-senpai.' Was the whispered response._

'_Hm?'_

'_I'll keep improving and I'll keep winning, when I see you next, Hiruma-senpai, I will show you how much better I've gotten'_

'_Prove it when you play against me in university, Fucking Shrimp'_

'_What? Against you? But-'_

'_I thought you were going to keep winning Fucking Brat?'_

'_I do!'_

'_Then win against me Sena, and prove to me that you're the best' _

_And as Sena turned to regard his former Captain, the elder had already walked back into the clubhouse. That had been the only time that Hiruma had called Sena by his name._

* * *

Hirmua watched the match as it progressed, and couldn't be happier with how much the Fucking Shrimp had improved. That time that he spent at Notre Dame had worked wonders for the shorty's technique and the blonde haired man couldn't wait until they would face each other on the field. And they would face each other, let there be no doubt about that.

Hirmua couldn't help but grin as he watched his former teammates trounce the opposing team, he had been the one to discover Sena's talent, and the one to develop that talent so he could play on par with the best and Sena's best was daunting. And it was satisfying to see that the culmination of that effort yielded such huge results. From being a useless cowardly gofer to becoming this amazing football player that many would be proud of; that entire change Hiruma had been present for, and had stimulated. The Death March that the brat had been determined to complete, that matches that the brat had strained to win. Matches that he had utilized to develop even farther against Shin, Agon, Riku, Akaba, Takeru, and Panther as well, and by doing so brought Hirmua farther than he had expected when he started his second year at Deimon.

Sena had done much for him, had changed the way that he played football. Sena was the one to make HIruma realize that it was important to trust in his teammates. And in return Hiruma worked hard to make Sena grow, and the Fucking Shrimp had impressed him. The younger man had promised him, that he would keep winning and he had. But soon they would face each other and Hiruma could feel his blood flow quicker at the thought.

Now that they were at different schools, could he finally test what the Fucking Shrimp was made of. He had made Sena the Captain of the Devilbats, and after molding the younger man into something great, he wanted to test his power. Hiruma had not been idle these past two years, he had improved and he had worked hard. If Sena wanted to prove to him that he was the best, he would have to work hard for his victory and for Hiruma's acknowledgement, he had told Sena this, and he expected nothing but teh best from teh Fucking Shrimp when it came time for their game.

And after all that effort that Hiruma had put in to making the brat great, Sena would face him in the upcoming tournament, and Hiruma would face the young man that he had taught to be great. And the budding excitement that continued to grow as he watched Sena deliver a humiliating defeat made him grin in anticipation. And Hiruma let his thoughts wander. _This_ had been what he wanted in a rival and Sena had delivered. Hiruma would face Sena in the finals of the Rice Bowl, and he would defeat the younger football player at all costs, there was no room for error, Hiruma would crush the Fucking Shrimp.

Looking down at the field, and he watched as Sena turned to look up at him, determine expression in place, he gave the Fucking Shrimp a nod of recognition, one that made Sena beam for a split second. And slowly Hiruma turned his back and began to walk away from the stands with a demonic grin on his face, showing his true feelings about the future match.

* * *

Sena looked through the crowd and when his eyes found the devious green eyes of Hiruma, he maintained eye contact. Their match would be something else, and he looked forward to it greatly. Sena would make Hiruma acknowledge him. And Sena planned to show him why he was skilled enough to be Japan's best. The effort that SEna had put into training himself and the Devilbats, and the effort he had put in when training at Notre Dame was all for that match.

Hiruma had done so much for him, and Sena would show the blonde haired menace that his effort had been worth it. Sena would defeat Hiruma, there was nothing else he could give to his friend that would show his appreciation, and Sena turned his back to the blonde haired man just as the other had done and walked away to his locker. No matter what, Sena would win.

* * *

And as Hiruma exited the stadium he thought about the outcome of the future match and that if by some odd chance Sena won their match, Hiruma would be proud, if only because the skill of the student displayed the skills of the teacher.

'_I will prove it to you Hiruma-senpai! I will win!'_

'_Bring it Fucking Shrimp!'_

**Chitsuki-hime:** And Viola. This was just a quick thing and hasn't really gone through much editing but I thought, that maybe I should just post it and work on other things. The grammar sucks, the spellling is probably really bad and as for the coherency? Well, i don't think that existed when I wrote this like 10 minutes ago.

Read and Review.

* * *


End file.
